1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing polymerizable cyclic olefin compound. Especially, it relates to a fluorine-containing polymerizable cyclic olefin compound which is useful as a raw material for polymers, functional materials, pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compound wherein fluorine atoms and oxygen functional groups are introduced into a polymerizable cyclic olefin compound, such as norbornene, tetracyclododecene or the like, is used as a monomer, for example, for production of a functional polymer compound, or a raw material for it.
Recently, for using as a base resin of a chemically amplified photoresist composition, it has been tried to synthesize a polymer which has both a high transparency at a wavelength of 200 nm or less, especially at a wavelength of 160 nm or less and an etch resistance, by introducing fluorine atoms and oxygen functional groups into a side chain of a norbornane ring as a main chain, and there have been proposed some monomers used as a raw material for it (see, for example, Japanese patent Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-328964 and Japanese patent Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2002-255875). However, introduction of a fluorine atom causes a disadvantage that hydrophobicity of a polymer is increased too much, development characteristics and a resolution are degraded. Therefore, there has been needed a monomer used as a raw material of a still more efficient polymer with low hydrophobicity even if a fluorine atom is introduced.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such problems. The object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluorine-containing polymerizable cyclic olefin compound which is useful as a raw material for polymers, functional materials, pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals or the like, is excellent in transparency to irradiation, for example, at a wavelength of 200 nm or less, especially at a wavelength of 160 nm or less and in dry etching resistance, has low hydrophobicity, and is excellent in development characteristics, and thus is useful as a base resin of photoresist composition.